


行渊

by Buptist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 但是藤丸立香选择了他，给了他人类的吻，阿维斯布隆也是此间最接近藤丸立香的人了。这里是一个深渊口，望不到尽头，左右都是万劫不复，而藤丸立香要坦荡荡地往前走，在此之前他向阿维斯布隆伸出了手。阿维斯布隆怎能拒绝这样的一只手？一千次一万次，只要这是藤丸立香递来的手，这就是他全部的回答，即使注定一切永无答案，但他们曾靠得这么近，互相依偎在风口，下面吹来的朔风教人衣摆猎猎作响。而一度手握圣杯的藤丸立香只是妄图找一颗心去获得那万分之一的体谅。阿维斯布隆如何拒绝这样的一只手？
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 20





	行渊

**Author's Note:**

> 主要是我想嫖宫*充（爽朗

哪里破了一个口。藤丸立香想着。

此时他正缠着阿维斯布隆操，阿维斯布隆对于自己喜爱的人有些逆来顺受，更何况藤丸立香搬出魔力枯竭那套。整个迦勒底大概只有阿维斯布隆会被他这个说辞哄骗，谁不知道御主藤丸立香顶赛顶的没天赋，魔力供给全靠迦勒底，谈何枯竭，又谈何魔力。

但是藤丸立香跟阿维斯布隆讨了，不论真假，阿维斯布隆都不会拒绝他。

他们的行为，叫研究人员大概会是魔力交换，达芬奇也许会戏称为做爱，总之是些亲密活动，不该给玛修知道，最好遮遮掩掩瞒住大半个迦勒底。

阿维斯布隆是前段时间才通过英灵肖像重临迦勒底的，因为有了异闻带的记忆跟藤丸立香还算亲密，长了一根迟钝的神经，对除却魔偶外的其他东西兴致缺缺。藤丸立香却因为俄罗斯异闻带对他亲近，七拐八拐把人拐上床，男高中生精力无穷，单人床也愿意折腾。

阿维斯布隆陪他，却只肯撤掉下半身小部分布料，供藤丸立香操他后穴。身上有金属棱角的饰品大多去掉，阿维斯布隆不想弄来划伤御主，手甲卸除，徒留一层布料遮掩皮肤，伸出胳膊环住藤丸立香脖颈，整个人几乎要挂在御主身上了。

他好少叫。藤丸立香心想，如果不是下半身进出时候还能在人后穴带出来黏腻水声，他都要怀疑自己这种行为是不是一种性虐了。这颗年轻的心尚还柔软，便不忍心再有人遭受自己施与的痛苦了。倘若把话说出去大概要被阿维斯布隆一本正经反驳，诸如英灵大约不算人此类，但也不是宽慰，最多算陈述事实罢，大家都知道的，结症不在于此。

有时候阿维斯布隆也会忍耐不住，从喉头泄两声惊慌失措的喘息，藤丸立香想要乘势而上却再也没听到，漏过去了，阿维斯布隆又是隔着一层薄膜跟他相处。于是藤丸立香只好把瘦小的阿维斯布隆抱紧一点，这具瘦小的身体里面心是坚硬的，教立香偶尔也怀疑他的心脏是不是跟魔偶核心一样。南丁格尔和他的战争由来已久，无非是强硬的护士长和不配合治疗的病患间的问题，阿维斯布隆珍惜着自己的能力和梦想，连带着那些不残缺也要一同接受直到最后。

平日里藤丸立香管他叫阿维老师，阿维斯布隆纠正几次改不过来就逐渐认命。立香常去工房看他研究魔偶，没有大亚当那种惊天动地的气势，不会因高过迦勒底的天花板造成事故，一些普通的魔偶做出来帮忙打理杂事，也实验性地做些新的魔偶。御主不擅长跟这些神秘学的东西打交道，经常看着看着就趴在一旁睡着，短波睡眠后醒来还能看见身上披着毛毯。苏醒时阿维斯布隆分神过来，隔着金属面罩都能感受到投在自己身上的目光，藤丸立香有些不好意思，挠一挠头转头夸阿维斯布隆这个毯子睡起来好暖和、毛茸茸的。

阿维老师照例只略略颔首，毯子就送给御主了，也算是进了他的私库，倘若能从迦勒底全身而退，还能当私人物品打包回家。藤丸立香总去他那里，情人节收到的巧克力魔偶在桌上跑来跑去递材料，小小的人偶捧了好大一个混沌之爪，看得藤丸立香于心不忍，一边又想不知道这样其他从者能不能闻到淡巧克力香——这倒是如同什么小惊喜了。

因为那句“老师”，达芬奇也叫阿维斯布隆给他讲课。御主藤丸立香，男，十九岁出头，脱离学校独自拯救世界，却还被绑在工房小板凳上听魔术专业课，好不凄惨。阿维斯布隆体谅他，对于没什么魔术回路的普通人也不讲究什么实操，只大概跟他聊一聊历史和派系，都是理论课。玛修没事了也过来，比起一个人看书她还是喜欢跟藤丸立香一道听这些早知道的基础知识。

有种在学校上课的感觉。小学妹某天红了脸跟藤丸立香坦白。

阿维斯布隆从不拒绝他们，一个人也是讲、两个人照样讲，藤丸立香在桌上睡个昏天暗地他声音也不变一下。只是御主私库毯子越来越多，藤丸立香觉得自己以后带出门都是随机临幸，只盼能留个全尸。阿维老师个子小，怎么样都比藤丸立香矮半个头，踩着尖尖鞋跟也照样没威严。但是声音却很低，吐词音节之间总是拖泥带水如胶似漆，尾音也曲折地落下来，让人耳眼麻麻的。

——当然叫起来会更好听。男高中生旁的心思没有，琢磨下三路分外有一套。他把好小一个的阿维老师拢在怀里，像是捧什么易碎品，这时候迦勒底曾经的风啊雪啊，彷徨海外边的雨啊浪啊，都再也淋不湿他的臂弯了。

如果藤丸立香缠闹求着阿维斯布隆在床上也说点什么，他就会在藤丸立香耳边念诗，有些音给男孩毫无章法的顶弄冲撞散了，又总是能很快拼起来一句完整的赞美——他赞美少年花瓣样的嘴唇，桃金娘枝条的脊背，总是美的好的，安抚的语调，一边把人搂得更紧一些，叫藤丸立香眼眶都要热。

毋庸置疑的，阿维斯布隆同样热爱着诗歌——就像他爱着人类一样。也许阿维老师自己不会承认，但是在藤丸立香看来，用魔偶把自己从人群隔离开来的阿维老师正无比热爱着人类。这让他觉得有点温暖，毕竟在白纸化的地球之上，他就好像一个墨点那样突兀。而他们接下来还要趁着墨意淋漓的时候把这张白纸搅和成原样。

阿维斯布隆的诗歌里总夹杂着好多生词，阿拉伯语的意象过于晦涩，藤丸立香听不大懂，只好垂下眼去吻那冰凉的面甲，两瓣嘴唇把金属捂得湿热。诗人念诗时声音是远的，像教堂上的神笼，高高在上，布施一样地亲近人。

最后射精时候藤丸立香把自己的脸埋在阿维斯布隆的肩窝里，他的精液魔力淡薄，硬要说的话还不如阿维斯布隆回流给他的多。他闭着眼，睫毛瘙在衣料上，耳朵贴着温热的脖颈，依稀还能听见血管里面液体奔流的声音。阿维斯布隆也在呼吸、活着，这具身躯也有骨骼、肌肉，而他正嗅着这英灵座投影所孕育出来的生机。藤丸立香再也忍耐不住，弓起脊背发着抖，赤裸的身体贴近英灵的躯体，亲密无间，又把人抱得更紧。他几乎是带着哭音在阿维斯布隆耳边呢喃，小狗一样磨蹭着散落在床铺上的金头发鼻尖探进去，去捕捉一点点有可能根本不存在的香气：“老师，老师……”

他从来没有说过，在迦勒底卧室休息的日与夜里，他总是会想起来那些被他们亲手剪定的异闻带，没有任何人像他一样离罪恶那么近，玛修也没有。虚数潜艇的布置延续了迦勒底一贯的风格 ：冷淡、追求实用、无机质得教人望而生畏。藤丸立香就坐在某处看墙壁，他的投影落在雪白的衬布上，和任何人没什么两样。但是他知道的：墙上的身影在哪里破了一个口，有什么东西从那破碎的大洞里面流了出去，他填补不起来那个空洞，也许他会这样流逝所有的一切直到死去。

而他只是想活下去。

他也不想做任何错误的事。

——那么老师，老师，会为了杀死无辜孩子而在自己灵基上烙下痛苦印记的老师啊，告诉我我现在的所作所为还能称之为正确吗？

但最后那句话还是没有说出口，胎死腹中，坠到身体的某处去了。藤丸立香叼起阿维斯布隆肩头一块布料，含在嘴里用牙齿咬住，细细打磨着，好像要把魔术术式加持过的纤维研出一个小孔，籍此来抵抗一点心里的痛苦。他也不愿意把这些东西施加于人，连碎末也不愿给人窥探。阿维斯布隆只能沉默地抱着他，不甚熟练地抚摸御主毛糙的黑头发。

他没有办法给藤丸立香回答。

他也做了无法原谅的错事，阿维斯布隆也是人世间的罪人，他既没有权利颁下审判，也没有资格谈及赦罪。

但是藤丸立香选择了他，给了他人类的吻，阿维斯布隆也是此间最接近藤丸立香的人了。这里是一个深渊口，望不到尽头，左右都是万劫不复，而藤丸立香要坦荡荡地往前走，在此之前他向阿维斯布隆伸出了手。

阿维斯布隆怎能拒绝这样的一只手？一千次一万次，只要这是藤丸立香递来的手，这就是他全部的回答，即使注定一切永无答案，但他们曾靠得这么近，互相依偎在风口，下面吹来的朔风教人衣摆猎猎作响。而一度手握圣杯的藤丸立香只是妄图找一颗心去获得那万分之一的体谅。

阿维斯布隆如何拒绝这样的一只手？

少年人终于冷静下来了，他不再发抖也不再呜咽。真奇怪，明明忍耐到几近崩溃的情形，他却一滴眼泪也没有流，湛蓝的眼睛像不会下雨的天空。阿维斯布隆用指腹细细描摹少年还算丰盈的颊肉，一边侧脸贴近藤丸立香的脸蛋。他第一次跟人靠得这么近，前所未有的、隔着面甲都能感受到温度。

阿维斯布隆的胸膛紧贴着少年人的身体，那颗年轻的心脏也砰砰作响——他正活着、他还将活着。得到这个认知的阿维斯布隆几乎想要回赠藤丸立香以一吻，但是面甲阻拦着他，让他的行为变成无意义的磨蹭，未送及的吻无功而返，只有什么液体落到了金属上。


End file.
